Forever, For Love
by comet80
Summary: AUish. Stan had everything he needed to be happy. He was rich, he had a fiancee, he could get whatever he needed. But he wasn't happy. He wasn't in love. He wasn't like that. He didn't know what risks were until he met him. SLASH WITH SOME HET


_**This has been an idea I've been dying to try. It's basically like the movie Titanic, but with South Park characters, and slash. Though I'm sure it won't be exactly like the movie, since it's my writing style and I somehow do an unexpected twist in the middle of the stories when I write. **_

**Forever,For Love**

* * *

"Stanley, can you pass me my trunk o' booze?"

The seventeen year old boy frowned to his father. "Dad, I don't think you can bring alcohol on the ship. I even saw a sign back there saying alcohol prohibited."

"That's just for the underclassmen. Stan, see, us in first class don't have to abide by most of the rules."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mom, _why_ do we have to go first class for everything? And why are we even riding this ship to no where? So what; it's 'unsinkable'.It's bound to sink eventually."

Stans mother cut in. "Stanley, stop being foolish. You know very well that we're here to celebrate the engagement of you and Wendy, and that her family was dying to celebrate by going on a top of the line cruise. Besides, you shouldn't complain. We had to let go your father's personal trainer to pay for the tickets."

Stan just scowled. So what? His dad didn't even need a fitness trainer anyways. All his dad did was drink and gossip on his days off from work.

* * *

Seventeen year old Kenny McCormick kept a straight face. One wrong move and he could loose—or win it all.

" I fold." The poofy red-haired Jewish boy said laying down all his cards. "You folding Kenny?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow at his opponent and faked a frown looking at his cards. His opponent just snickered and laid down all his cards. "Seven Kings; beat that."

Kenny chuckled and laid down his cards. "Seven aces. Read it and weep. Now, give me those tickets."

"C'mon Kyle, we're getting us the hell outta here."

The two boys ran the way to the docking station.

* * *

Stanley Marsh looked around at his room. "Woah, is this all ours?" He was kind of confused as to why they had two bank sized safes and three wardrobe sized closets.

"Stanley honey, come get ready for dinner." Stans mother called to him, handing him his best suit jacket. He snatched it from his mother, with unpleasant look on his face.

He never understood why he had to dress up to eat. Sure, if he were going out to dinner with someone famous and classy it mattered. But dinner with Wendy? He'd known her all his life, and well, if they were marrying, shouldn't they see each other under dressed.

That, was another thing. Wendy was too much like a sister than a fiancée. He's known her most of his life, and it felt awkward to marry her. He did like her, and it wasn't too bad. They got along fine, but he kind of was..gay.

If his parents found out, he was screwed. They've been planning his and Wendy's wedding since they've met fourteen years ago. Plus, Stan was the only male in the family. He was the only one who could send on the Marsh namesake. His sister couldn't.

"Stanley, come on down when you're dressed. " His mother called as she went down to eat dinner with his sister, Shelley.

Stan adjusted his tie, and combed his hair, flicking parts in and out from his eyes. He muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs, to the main deck where his dinner was being held.

It was all a normal sight. Rich men playing shuffleboard, ladies gossiping, third class kid trying to kill himself. Wait, what?

Stan walked over to the third class boy with mopey blond hair. He already knew he'd be late for dinner, but who cares? After all it was just going to be some soup and salad followed by some rich food that tasted horrible.

The blond haired boy stood on the railing of the ship peering down into the ocean. Stan just smiled at him. "Little young for suicide, eh?"

Kenny turned around and faced towards Stan. "I wasn't going to jump, I just dropped my sandwich. Besides, I could think of more clever ways to die than jump off a boat."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be fun to jump into the waters below, waves crashing over you?

"And have the motors run over your body? Jesus, are you crazy? Why would you kill your self? You're freaking rich!"

Stan shook his head. "Money isn't everything. Do you think my parents even give a shit that I—never mind. Anyways, I've got to get to dinner or my fiancée will get pissed."

Stan walked away into the dining area, leaving Kenny outside on the deck alone.


End file.
